After
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Seize ans après les évènements de Dirge of Cerberus...
1. L'héritière et la gardienne

DISCLAIMER: Persos pas a moi, mais a Square Enix ltd =)

Enfin, pas pour le moment, c'est les miens dans ce chap =)

* * *

La jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et soupira. Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la ruelle, la gelant sur place et manquant de la faire tomber mais elle tint bon, pensant a son amie qui l'attendait, vingt mètres plus haut. Elle regarda fixement le mur de béton qui était devant elle et continua sa montée, elle n'allait pas flancher maintenant.

D'un geste ample et parfaitement calculé, trahissant une habitude flagrante, elle monta à la force de ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se redressa, admirant la vue du ciel étoilé. Les astres étaient tels des diamants sur la surface d'encre, sa mère lui avait raconté que chacune d'elle était l'âme d'une personne qui veillait sur les hommes de là haut, son père au contraire, lui répétait que les âmes retournaient a la planète après leur mort, et veillaient de là bas. Contradiction de l'est et de l'oust, deux oppositions diamétrales réunies ne pouvaient que créer semblable tornade dans le cœur d'une si jeune fille.

Ajustant la corde qui lui serrait la taille, unique rempart contre une chute mortelle, la jeune fille plaqua une bonne fois pour toutes son regard d'acier sur le mur et continua sa montée comme si étant une araignée. Elle avalait les mètres telle quelque chose rampante et arriva finalement au sommet, attrapant la main de son amie qui la hissa jusqu'au toit.

_Tu était lente ! fit-elle en souriant.

_Hé c'était dur qu'est-ce que tu crois ! lui répondit la jeune fille en détachant la sangle qui retenait la corde.

Une sirène hurlante retentit au bout de la rue, s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble d'où presque toutes les lumières s'allumèrent comme un piège tentaculaire où elles étaient inextricablement bloquées. Leurs quatre compagnons se figèrent et réprimèrent un frisson.

_C'est les flics barrez vous !

L'ordre fut donné et n'eut pas besoin d'être répété, le petit groupe se sépara, sautant sur les toits comme des chats, disparaissants dans la nuit.

_On va par là ! hurla la jeune fille d'une voix forte et grave, trahissant une certaine appréhension.

Elle rattacha sa corde et sauta sans prévenir du toit et descendit en rappel aussi rapidement que possible, suivie de son amie. Une fois descendue, elle dégaina un petit couteau qu'elle usa pour trancher la corde, elle le passa a son amie qui fit de même, et coururent dans la nuit.

_Putain ils sont partout !

_Pas par là ! Il sont làààà !

~*~*~*~*

_Ton nom ?

_Z'allez pas me croire…

L'agitation perpétuelle et l'odeur de café noir assommait la jeune fille, assise devant le bureau du commissaire qui ne réprimait pas un large sourire victorieux. Il venait de coincer deux jeunes filles qui, apparemment, étaient membres du groupe qui rôdait chaque soir en ville, une bande de marginaux qui n'hésitait pas a user de violence pour se défaire de situation pas très glorieuses dans lesquelles ils se mettaient.

_Vas-y, membre de la Shinra ? Forces spéciales peut être ? Personne importante sans doute ? questionna le commissaire en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

_Un peu des trois.

_Tu m'en dirais tant, ton amie aussi ? continua-t-il d'un mauvais air.

_Seconde option, par alliance.

Le commissaire étouffa un rire arrogant, elles ne devaient pas être majeures, attifées comme des voleuses, tout un matériel d'escalade et de tag sur elles, des vagabondes tout au plus.

_Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

_Elizabeth Shinra, pour ne pas te servir gros tas.

_Et le meilleur agent de l'élite des Turks, Sarah Yagami !

Le commissaire manque de tomber à la renverse, il hurla a ses sous officiers de vérifier dans les fiches ;

_Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? comme ça Elizabeth.

_Tu veux ma carte pour vérifier ? termina Sarah.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, d'un sourire entendu, elles allaient le faire craquer, comme toujours.

* * *

Comme expliqué c'est seize ans plus tard u_u Devinez qui est qui, pour Sarah c'est un peu dur je l'admet mais pour Elizabeth, c'est plus simple mais pour la mère.. Dur dur mais c'est pas con =)


	2. Hérédité, passivité, saké

Tandis que la soirée battait son plein, Cloud regardait d'un air vague tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux hagards. Il se semblait étrangement planer, mais ça, c'était surtout à cause des trois verres de saké qu'il venait de boire pour tuer le temps. Les soirées mondaines étaient d'un chiant, mais que faisait-il ici déjà ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'un appel de Rufus qui l'invitait lui et Tifa ainsi que Cid (qui faisait le pied de grue près du bar), Barret (qui se souvenait de ses idéaux terroristes avant même qu'il ne se mette en recherche de pétrole pour le compte de la Shinra), Nanaki (qui baillait dans un coin en regardant vaguement tout le monde, est-ce que son espèce appréciait le saké Utayen ?).

Cloud laissa voguer son regard vers Tseng et Elena qui dansaient ensemble, voila quelques années qu'ils avaient officiellement conclu leur union par un mariage longtemps attendu par chaque personne les connaissant et qui était magnifique, comblant toutes les attentes. A ce qu'il paraissait ils avaient eu une fille, mais rien n'était sûr. En ce qui concernait Shinra, cela faisait bientôt une dizaine d'année qu'il avait conclu une union "purement symbolique" avec Wutaï en se mariant avec Yuffie, la seule héritière. Cette dernière avait accepté, personne ne savait pourquoi, pas même Cloud, Tifa lui avait expliqué qu'elle était en contact avec lui depuis bien des années, à l'époque où il était encore le vice-président de la Shinra, et que cette dernière faisait la guerre à Wutaï… Mais quand même!

Regardant un coin de la salle, il vit Vincent, lui, il n'avait pas changé, physiquement et mentalement, toujours aussi sombre, il regardait un peu partout sans vraiment faire quelque chose.

Balayant la salle du regard, il regarda Yuffie danser avec ses manières de sagouin, elle n'avait pas changé, arborant toujours un large sourire, elle portait une robe de style utayen, normal, elle était impératrice maintenant… Mais il revoyait toujours en elle la petite ninja effrontée qu'elle était au moment de leur propre rencontre, il y a au moins… Oh mon dieu que ça remontait! Il ne se faisait pas vieux à ce point! Ou alors étais-ce le saké? Monstrueux breuvage du diable… Enfin, mieux valait ne pas se remémorer combien de temps avait passé depuis tout ce qui attrayait a Sephiroth et… A Aerith…

Il y avait tellement longtemps depuis que ce monstre l'avait emportée, Cloud avait vieilli, mais elle non, elle restait conforme à la jeune femme souriante qu'il avait connue, faisant pousser des fleurs dans l'église des taudis du secteur 5. Mais, maintenant elle n'était plus, et Cloud avait appris à se tourner vers l'avenir.

Pour certains, l'avenir était une question d'oubli, pour d'autres encore une question d'avance et encore pour d'autres… Un énorme problème.

_Yuffie… On a un problème… murmura Rufus à l'oreille de sa femme qui dansait comme une forcenée sur un air utayen.

_De quel genre? C'est grave ? demanda-t-elle. On doit partir ?

_C'est Elizabeth…

_Oh non…

_Va prévenir Elena, je me charge de prévenir Tseng de mon côté.

Cloud, de loin, regardait avec une joie non contenue tout ce petit monde s'affairer et Yuffie vint vers lui avec un air passablement effaré qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas.

_T'aurais pas vu Elena ? S'il te plaît c'est super important! Faut que je lui parle maintenant!

_Elle est là-bas… Et pourquoi ? demanda Cloud, un peu dans le vague.

_Mais… Cloud! T'ès bourré!? Tu t'ès gavé de saké!!! On dirait Cid comme ça! Et regardes-le devant le buffet celui-là! maugréa-t-elle.

Vincent arriva par derrière et dit qu'il se chargeait de Yuffie, d'accord, elle était autonome mais, c'était plus pour l'éloigner de Cloud qu'autre chose en réalité. Il rejoignit Rufus avec la reine de Wutaï derrière lui et demanda ce qui se passait.

_Ca ne te regarde pas. répliqua ce dernier, froidement comme a son habitude, mais Vincent arrivait a déceler une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix, exactement semblable à celle de Yuffie, et ce n'était pas normal.

_Je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. fit Vincent de sa voix grave, également habituelle.

Tseng et Elena rappliquèrent exactement synchro pour donner la réponse, involontairement, à Vincent.

_C'est Sarah et Elizabeth hein ? Où elles sont ?

_Commissariat du 9ème… dit finalement Rufus en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Mais quand est-ce qu'elles arrêteront leurs conneries!

_Aaaah, elle tient trop de moi, ma Lili adoréééeeee! sourit Yuffie en serrant son mari dans ses bras, ne faisant que le rendre plus furieux encore.

_Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Elena d'une voix inquiète.

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Les flics étaient trop heureux de les coincer enfin pour me dire ce qu'elles avaient fait!

_Et des récidivistes en plus, ma p'tite fiiiiille!

_Yuffie! C'est pas une ninja!

_Et alors ? C'est la fille de la reine de la glorieuse et puissante cité de Wutai et de… Bah, du plus grand manipulateur qui ait jamais existé!

_On ferait mieux d'y aller là, non ?

Il fallait faire vite, bien que leurs filles respectives soient apparemment de fort caractère, Rufus et Tseng savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendraient pas longtemps avec tous les flics de la ville en train de les interroger. Aussi, grâce a l'idée géniale de Yuffie de prendre un hélico, ils y arriveraient en moins de deux. Durant toute la longueur du trajet, Yuffie énumérait a Vincent les dons dont sa fille avait pu faire preuve tout on long de son enfance, notamment le jour où elle avait assommé six gardes postés devant sa chambre pour récupérer a manger dans le frigidaire… D'après ce qu'il entendait, Vincent songea que la petite avait hérité de l'inventivité de sa mère et du sérieux manque de pitié de son père, mélange dévastateur, mais elle devait sûrement avoir tout un lot de qualités indéniables pour une jeune fille. Mais, elle ne lui faisait pas une excellente impression au premier abord.

_Et Sarah ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Un long silence accueillit la réplique. Vincent crut comprendre qu'elle était en tout point similaire à son amie. Lorsque Elena commença son propre récit, n'omettant aucun détail quant aux dons inestimables de sa fille en matière de raisonnement et de discrétion, "Une excellente candidate chez les Turks" lui avait un jour dit son père par mégarde alors que cette dernière et Elizabeth se voyaient pour la première fois, l'une avait alors juré de protéger l'autre de sa vie tandis que la première la… paierait pour ses actes…

_Je lui ai jamais donné d'argent de poche, je supposes que tu comprends pourquoi désormais. fit Rufus à Yuffie qui comprit ce qu'elle c'était demandé pendant de longues années.

_Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre… conclut Vincent d'un air sombre.

_Malheureusement oui… soufflèrent Yuffie et Elena d'une même voix.

_Faut dire qu'avec le caractère de leurs mères ça se comprends. dit Rufus d'un air froid.

_T'y a participé aussi figures-toi! Pile après la victoire sur Deepground que tu m'a… euh…

_Yuffie... On a compris…

Vincent sourit, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, Wutai et la Shinra, il songea a cette fille, elle ne devait pas avoir la vie facile a savoir qu'elle était une sorte d'emblème de paix, mais, ses parents avaient l'air de s'aimer, c'était déjà ça…

_On arrive. dit Tseng en posant l'hélico sur le toit du commissariat.

S'ensuivit de longues minutes d'attentes, l'interrogatoire des deux jeunes filles n'était pas encore terminé, tous se plièrent docilement et ne dirent rien, espérant que les deux jeunes filles ne soient pas trop heurtées par ce qu'elles venaient de voir, elles n'avaient que seize ans a peine… Et on entendait les hurlements du commissaire dans la pièce d'à côté.

_Tu crois qu'il frappe ma fille ? demanda Yuffie a Rufus qui restait calme, comme toujours.

_Nan, il n'à pas assez de courage.

_De qui ? Le commissaire? Tu le connais ?

_J'ai eu deux ou trois foi affaire à lui, il y a longtemps…

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à la volée et le commissaire en sortit, soufflant comme un buffle, au bord de la crise de nerfs. A la vue de Rufus, son état ne fit qu'empirer. Il ne sut que dire pour commencer, et ce fut Tseng qui dut engager la conversation.

_On peut récupérer nos filles ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Le commissaire ne répondit que par un hurlement étouffé et s'écoula au sol, plusieurs hommes en uniformes s'attroupèrent avec de exclamations telles que "Ca y est, elles l'on tué!" ou encore "C'est qui, qui va nous signer nos fiches de paye ? Et nos congés? ". Tseng entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et découvrit les deux jeunes filles dans une attitude qui le blasa profondément. Rufus entra à son tour et afficha la même expression.

Yuffie et Elena entrèrent et restèrent médusées. Vincent entra finalement et découvrit avec stupeur que les deux jeunes filles non pas les yeux baignés de larmes comme il l'avait imaginé, mais l'une regardant vaguement l'état de ses ongles et la secondes les pieds sur la tables, en équilibre sur deux pieds de sa chaise.

_Vous avez mis trop de temps! se plaignit la première, une jeune fille a la voix assez grave, aux cheveux blonds clair mi-longs et aux yeux bleus qui affichait un air plus blasé que ses parents.

_T'as vu, j'ai failli le tuer en le touchant même pas! Tu crois que je pourrais devenir Turk après ? s'exlamma la seconde avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons avec un air émerveillé absolument charmant.

"Ces filles sont exactement le contraire de ce que j'avais espéré, et en plus tout en elles sont contraires à l'autre…" pensa Vincent en regardant les deux jeunes filles qu'il n'eut aucun mal a différencier, Elizabeth étant la blasée et Sarah l'émerveillée.

_C'est quand qu'on rentre ? J'ai mon ordi qui m'attends là. se plaignit Elizabeth.

_J'espère que tu lui a dit adieu parce que u ne va pas le revoir avant ta majorité… dit son père, rivalisant de froideur.

_Hey! Le commissaire fait de l'écume avec sa bouche! Lili, c'est trop tripant! s'écria Sarah.

Les deux jeunes filles, Elizabeth avec un grand sourire sur son visage, allèrent voire le commissaire qui convulsait sur le sol.

_"Et ainsi de génération en génération, elle continua ce que son père fit avant elle" Trop classe! fit Elizabeth, sa phrase ponctuée d'une fou rire.

_Privée de sortie… commença Yuffie.

_Pendant trois mois! termina Elena.

_Héréditaire! hurlèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps en pointant du doigt leurs mères respectives.

Vincent se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en voir avec ces deux là.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Vincent va donc devenir, sûrmeent avec Cloud, un des pesos principaux de cette fanfic.. Je pense =) Ca me fait marrer de voir tout de son regard blasé, en même temps que celui de Rufus et Tseng, vraiment, trop cool ^_^

Ce chapitre est bien cours (pas taper) mais le suivant compensera, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses a y raconter =) Lili et Sarah ont pas fini de fiche leur joli merdier =)


End file.
